


Venerami

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Supereroi divini [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Divinity!AU, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 03:43:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14761952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tony è una divinità e Steve non è ancora Capitan America.





	Venerami

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il P0rn fest.  
> Prompt:  
> Steve Rogers/Tony Stark Divinità!Tony, “Mi piace quando mi veneri”.

Venerami  
  
Steve guardava il soffitto con le braccia sottili incrociate dietro la testa e teneva gli occhi socchiusi, le sue iridi azzurre erano liquide. Le note della musica risuonavano nella stanza.  
"Non tornerò per almeno una settimana. E' un lavoretto difficile questa volta" disse il ragazzo sulla pota. Si raddrizzò la parrucca di riccioli mori e strinse la fascetta gialla che gliela faceva aderire alla fronte spaziosa, madida di sudore.  
"Mnh" rispose il biondo. Cage sospirò e si massaggiò il collo.  
"Mi raccomando mangia mentre non ci sono. Bucky passerà almeno una volta al giorno per gli approvvigionamenti" spiegò.  
"Mnh mnh" rispose Rogers. Cage sospirò, si leccò le labbra e uscì. Steve sentì i suoi passi allontanarsi e si concentrò sulle voci che cantavano la canzone alla radio.  
Chiuse gli occhi e la musica della radio si affievolì. Steve socchiuse un occhio e piegò di lato la testa, facendo cigolare il materasso bucherellato su cui era sdraiato. La radio si era spenta. Il giovane si alzò seduto sul letto, si diede la spinta con le mani e si mise in piedi e si guardò intorno. La finestra si chiuse con un tonfo e una serie di candele dentro delle sfere di vetro apparvero nella stanza, le loro fiammelle candide facevano brillare latteo l'ambiente. Il fisico del giovane cambiò, la sua pelle grigiastra divenne rosata. Il suo corpo si gonfiò riempiendosi di muscoli. Un vento gelido gli sfiorò il viso, facendogli ondeggiare il ciuffo biondo.  
"Siete già arrivato?" chiese.  
"Sono in anticipo?" domandò una voce maschile.  
Le fiammelle mandarono una luce azzurrina illuminando i muri, il letto cigolò e Tony accavallò le gambe piegando il capo di lato.  
Steve si voltò e indietreggiò, vedendolo seduto sul letto. Sorrise e le sue iridi azzurre brillarono.  
"Non venite mai troppo presto, semmai troppo tardi" rispose. Si sedette accanto ai suoi piedi e glieli accarezzò con le dita tremanti.  
Tony allungò le gambe, gli strofinò il tallone sul palmo della mano e sorrise.  
"Arrivo solo quando è l'ora adatta" ribatté.  
Poggiò le mani sul materasso, piegando il capo per guardarlo.  
Le iridi di Steve divennero liquide e le sue labbra si tinsero di rosso. Piegò in avanti il capo e gli baciò il dorso del piede, sentendolo liscio al tocco.  
"Vorrei avervi sempre con me, sono pentito di avervi offeso" mugolò.  
Tony sorrise, gli carezzò i capelli e ne afferrò una manciata sollevandogli il volto.  
"Mi offende il tuo non cogliere le citazioni più sottili" sussurrò.  
Passò la mano sulla sua guancia, incrociò le gambe sul letto e sorrise.  
"Mi fa piacere che attendi il mio arrivo".  
Steve ricambiò il sorriso e strofinò il viso contro la mano bollente dell'altro.  
"E chi non attenderebbe la visita di un alieno potente come una divinità?" domandò con voce tremante.  
Tony ridacchiò, gli mise le mani sulle guance e lo attirò a sé.  
"Qualcuno che potrebbe averne paura" sussurrò.  
Gli sfiorò le labbra, tenendo gli occhi aperti.  
Steve socchiuse le labbra e rabbrividì, sentendo il tocco dell'altro.  
"Pensi che gli altri avrebbero paura?" chiese.  
Tony piegò il capo, gli passò l'indice sulle labbra e sospirò.  
"Tu pensi di no?".  
Steve gli baciò l'indice e tornò a sorridergli, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Perché almeno non mi porti con te?" domandò.  
Tony scosse il dito, lo lasciò e mosse il capo a destra e sinistra.  
"Perché qui hai la tua vita. Ad Asgard uno schiavo sessuale potrebbe andare bene, ma uno schiavo sessuale con famiglia?" chiese.  
Strinse le labbra, baciò la fronte di Steve.  
"E non sono certo sopporterei di saperti nudo di fronte agli altri alieni divini" mormorò.  
Steve incassò la testa tra le spalle, arrossendo e abbassò lo sguardo.  
Si slacciò i pantaloni e si mordicchiò il labbro, fino a tagliarselo.  
Tony si sfilò la maglia, passò le dita sul petto e lo guardò.  
"Non ti piace il tuo corpo?".  
Steve sporse in avanti gli addominali e negò con il capo.  
"Troverò il modo per tenermelo sempre. E' decisamente più comodo" ribatté.  
Tony ridacchiò, lo baciò e gli mise la mano sulla spalla, carezzò i muscoli tesi.  
"Vorrei proprio vederti" sussurrò.  
Allungò le gambe strofinandogli i piedi sui fianchi, sorrise.  
"Pensavi non sarei venuto? Sembravi colto di sorpresa".  
Il giovane reclinò indietro la testa appoggiandola sul letto e si abbassò i boxer, spingendo il proprio bacino contro il corpo dell'altro.  
"Ero, come sempre, solo lieto di vederti" ribatté.  
Tony mugolò, lo attirò a sé e gli carezzò la schiena.  
"Se qualcosa ti turba, voglio saperlo" sussurrò.  
Steve gli prese una mano nella sua, baciò la punta delle dita e sbatté le palpebre facendo tremare le ciglia. Si girò, si stese a faccia in giù sul letto. Sentiva un calore al basso ventre e regolò il respiro.  
"Non voglio essere di altri a parte te" mugolò.  
Tony gli si mise sopra, gli carezzò i fianchi.  
“Perché dovresti essere di qualcun altro?” sussurrò.  
Gli allargò le gambe, baciò l'interno coscia e alzò il capo sogghignando.  
“Non ti basto?”.  
Steve strinse gli occhi, fino a far apparire una ruga tra le sopracciglia e sporse indietro i glutei.  
"Parlavate di parenti" mugolò.  
Tony gli morse il labbro, gli carezzò i muscoli a tartaruga.  
"Li lasceresti per me?" sussurrò.  
Steve sentì il petto dell'altro aderire alla propria schiena e si concentrò sulle dita della divinità che gli accarezzavano l'addome.  
"Temevo i vostri, ma certo che lascerei i miei amici" ribatté.  
Tony si sfilò del tutto i vestiti, aderì completamente al corpo dell'altro.  
"Ho più schiavi di quanti ne potrei mai volere, Steven" sussurrò, roco.  
Gli allargò i glutei, strofinandosi.  
"Se tu fossi solo uno di loro, non sarei qui".  
Rogers strinse con la mano destra il bordo del materasso e con l'altra mano accarezzò quella della divinità.  
"Eppure resti un gradino sopra di me" ribatté.  
Tony ridacchiò, gli strinse la mano.  
"Mi piace quando mi veneri" rispose.  
Avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio dell'altro.  
"E se lo fai a dovere, ti accontenterò".  
"Master, ti prego fammi tuo. Ti supplico, non c'è niente che io desideri più di questo" implorò con voce rauca il biondo.  
Tony gli baciò le labbra, spinse lentamente contro i glutei dell'altro.  
"Niente?" sussurrò.  
"N-niente ..." farfugliò Steve, ansimando. Un rivolo di sudore gli scese lungo la fronte.  
Tony lo penetrò, gemette di sollievo e mugugnò stringendogli i fianchi.  
Steve si tappò la bocca con la mano, lasciandosi sfuggire una serie di gemiti di piacere soffocati.  
Tony gli tolse la mano dalla bocca, si spinse lentamente avanti e indietro ruotando i fianchi, sentiva il sudore aderire alla pelle e avvicinò le labbra all'orecchio di Steve.  
"Voglio godermi ogni secondo" sussurrò.  
"An-ancora ... ti prego ... Ancora!". Iniziò a supplicare Rogers, il sudore gli scendeva lungo la pelle arrossata.  
Tony ansimò, spinse più velocemente puntellandosi con i piedi sul materasso, strofinò la mano contro la virilità dell'altro e soffiò nel suo orecchio.  
"Passerei l'eternità a sentire che mi desideri" mormorò.  
Steve si abbandonò sul letto, assecondando le spinte dell'altro.  
"Non ... smettere ..." implorò.  
Tony mugolò, continuò a spingere ritmicamente tenendogli i fianchi e gli leccò il collo.  
I gemiti di Steve si fecero più forti, fino a diventare grida di piacere.  
Il suo corpo era scosso da tremiti, sotto quello dell'altro. Un rivolo di saliva gli sfuggì dalle labbra socchiuse, mentre Tony continuava a leccargli il collo.  
Tony leccò la saliva, ansimò spingendosi con forza; iniziò a masturbarlo sentendo il corpo dell'altro tremare sotto il proprio.  
Steve gettò indietro la testa, mentre l'altro aumentava il ritmo e lo sentiva penetrare sempre più forte.  
La presa della divinità sul suo membro si fece sempre più forte e Rogers venne.  
Tony gemette, uscì da lui e venne sulla sua schiena.  
"Mio" sussurrò.  
"T...u...o..." biascicò con voce gracchiate Steve, rimanendo accasciato sul letto.  
Tony gli baciò le labbra, sorrise e scivolò al suo fianco.  
Steve si abbandonò, addormentandosi


End file.
